battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Tactful Approach
Summary Full Text Akira Skye: Skye sat across from Cynbel just outside the camp as they began talking and catching up on lost time. They shared many laughs among their sobs. Until Cynbel explained why he was kicked out of camp. And it made no sense to Skye; he used magic as well and he hadn’t been kicked out yet. Even if he made an attempt on someone’s life inside the camp. So he promised Cynbel that everything would be taken care of as he walked back into camp. He looked around and then decided to head to the throne room; hoping to find Haddock there. He walked up to the doors of it and looked at the guards. “Is King Haddock in? I need to speak with him if you don’t mind…” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: The guards were more than obliged to take Skye to the throne room doors, but just as they were about to enter, Stonegit slid out, pressing the door closed with his back. He held up a hand and the other guards left. He inhaled deeply. “Skye…hello,” he said politely. “Just so you know, the King has had an extremely frustrating week, ninety percent of it has come from your friends. Now, I would request you ask your questions to me, I have a better temper. If you insist on talking to King Haddock then I just have one request…and a warning.” he said calmly, his voice none provocative. Akira Skye: Skye saw Stonegit and his mind panicked a little, but hearing his ploite and non-threatening tone it calmed down enought for Skye to hear each word carefully as he nodded his head. “I’m sorry Stoneigt. I must speak to the king.” His mind already made up he smiled a little. “But what is your request and warning?” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: “The request, is be above and beyond polite ok?” Stonegit said gently. “And the warning,” he sighed, holding up a finger. “One, and I mean it Skye, one rude word, blatant or over the shoulder, and I will have you removed and you, and Asuka, and Cynbel will never speak to my King again.” He opened the doors. “Please….” he sighed. “Go on." Akira Skye: Skye nodded his head and walked in. “Please fret not. I shall maintain a level head.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: The king watched Skye enter. This was not someone he had seen since… was it that time in the prison when the man was insane? Hard to say. He almost did not recognize him. “Welcome,” he said, though somewhat uncertainly, wondering what was going on. Akira Skye: Skye walked in and stood awkwardly. “Thanks… Um… Well… Er… How can I…?” Skye floundered for words for a moment with many stutterances before he found his voice and spoke clearly. “I met my old boyfriend Cynbel. And he told me about what happened when he came in here and met you. And, it just has me a little confused. I use magic as well, but you never kicked me out because of it. And I could use small traces of black magic as well. But I no longer can. My magic focuses on the elements and space-time… To an extent.” Skye sighed and hoped that wouldn’t set Haddock off in any way shape or form. Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: "Do you understand what I have against magic?” Haddock asked. Akira Skye: Skye shook his head and looked at Haddock. “I do not. I just remember your fear when I asked you to help me… I’m sorry that I troubled you then, and am troubling you now…” I know that my problems are petty compared to what you must face right now… Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: “I see magic used more for ill than for good, for killing more than healing. My desire to avoid it is through the experiences magic has taken me. For someone to flaunt it off - especially the tainted black magics - I will not allow in my presence. It is a measure of safety, and something which I would more than encourage you not to touch.” Akira Skye: Skye nodded his head in understanding. “I understand, but, please hear me out. And I’m well aware of any personal bias I may have. But Cynbel is a good man; he would never let anyone come to harm by any means necessary. I can assure you that. And yes, he may be studying a tainted magic, but he has far better control of it than I could have ever dreamed of. Please, allow him a second chance.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: “Good control does not excuse it,” Haddock said, trying to be gentle. “And magic alone is not the only reason why I find issue with him. He has been rather… inexcusably brash… with me, which makes him dubious to trust.” Akira Skye: Skye nodded in understanding. “I can see why that would make one hard to trust. But that’s just the way he is. It makes him hard to approach and trust. I know I had my own qualms about trusting him.” Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: “And if ‘that’s the way he is,’ then I shall take no risks.” Akira Skye: Skye sighted a little and hung his head down. “He treats you like he would anyone else. No one ever taught him how to talk to someone who ruled over others. He is abrasive yes, and a little stubborn; okay a lot. And he might be a way too brash for his own good, but those are only his shortcomings. If I can just manage to push past it then one day…” He drifted off into his own world for a moment. Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Akira Skye Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second